In industry, machines which in one respect or another constitute a hazard are common. In order to protect people, and in some cases also objects, in the ambient environment, there are various types of machine guards. A common type of machine guard is that the area around the machine is screened off. The screening off may be such that people are prevented from entering into the working area of the machine while it is in operation, that the screening off arrests objects which are flung out by mistake, that the screening off prevents spattering or flying jets of liquid, that the screening off impedes troublesome light, such as UV radiation in welding, as well as other types of screening off arrangements.
Regardless of what the screening off arrangement is meant to protect against, there are a number of common safety requirements. The essential point of departure of these requirements is that the screening off arrangement should not be passable without the consequences thereof first being considered. Another safety requirement is that the screening off arrangement cannot be left in the open state unintentionally, so that it is later disturbed during operation by the machine which is being screened off.
There are also certain convenience aspects which it is desirable that the screening off arrangement satisfies. The mounting (and possibly also dismounting) of the screening off arrangement should be as rapid and simple as possible without disregarding safety requirements. Existing screening off arrangements are generally mounted on upstanding posts. The screening off partition elements are generally screwed in place, either directly in the post or via a fitting of some type. Such an assembly is quite complicated and time-consuming, since only one screw can be tightened at a time and, as a result, the partition element must be held in position while the first screws are mounted. Correspondingly, the dismounting of the partition element, where applicable, is a complicated operation, even though it is possible per se.
Problem Structure
There is thus a need in the art to be able to realise a screening off arrangement which is simple to mount and dismount, but at the same time satisfies requirements on safety in order to prevent unintentional access to a screened off machine and consequential accidents.
Solution
The object forming the basis of the present invention will be attained if the system intimated by way of introduction is characterised in that the partition elements are hookable in the carrier elements in an unstable preparatory position, where the system lacks the capability of remaining in position by its own force, and is movable therefrom to a fixedly locked position in the carrier elements.
Further advantages will be attained if the system is moreover given one or more of the characterising features as set forth in the appended claims 2 to 10.
Regarding the method, the object according to the invention will be attained if this is given the characterising feature that the partition element is hooked in the carrier element in a temporary, unstable preparatory position and is thereafter moved to a fixedly locked position in the carrier elements.
Further advantages will be attained regarding the method if this is given one or more of the characterising features as set forth in appended claims 12 to 13.